finalfantasyviineverendingcrisisfandomcom-20200215-history
History
Timeline 1959 9/23 *Shinra Manufacturing Works (later the Shinra Company) discovers mako energy. 1976 6/24 *The city of Midgar is constructed. The Shinra Company headquarters is relocated to Midgar. Approx. 1977 * Dr. Gast discovers Jenova. It is misidentified as an Ancient and the Jenova Project begins. Starting approx. 1981 *Genesis is born via Jenova Project G. *Angeal is born via Jenova Project G. *Sephiroth is born via Jenova Project S. *Following the birth of Genesis, unique experiments begin in the secret department beneath the Shinra building, Deep Ground. *Dr. Gast vanishes. Hojo defeats Hollander in the power struggle for the Department of Scientific Research. Starting approx.1992 *The Wutai War begins. 2000 Early Spring 2000 Late Summer *Genesis is injured in the training room. While being treated by Hollander, he learns about his birth and the secrets of his body, and seeking to remedy his deterioration, allies himself with Hollander. *Lazard is contacted by Hollander, and agrees to a plan to rebel against Shinra. Funding begins. October *Genesis, who had been dispatched to Wutai, escapes with a multitude of 2nd and 3rd Class SOLDIERs (Mass SOLDIER Desertion Incident). *Hollander steals classified documents from the Department of Scientific Research and disappears. November *SOLDIER: 2nd Class Zack and Angeal are sent to Wutai in place of Genesis. Angeal goes missing. December *Rufus Shinra assumes the position of Vice President. He leaves on a long-term business trip at this time. * Zack and Tseng go to Banora village. Genesis had converted Banora village into a stronghold for his army, and the evidence is destroyed by an airstrike at the hands of Shinra. 2001 February *The Wutai War Officially Ends. 2/30 *The Wutai-based anti-Shinra organization, AVALANCHE, intensifies its terrorist activities. March *Angeal and Genesis are officially announced as being killed in action. April *Zack is promoted to 1st Class. On the same day, Genesis invades Midgar with his army. *Cissnei of the Turks undertakes a top secret assignment to keep Zack under surveillance. *Zack and Aerith meet by chance in a church in the Slums. Autumn *Zack goes on an investigative mission to Modeoheim, where he meets Cloud. *After fighting Genesis and Angeal, Zack inherits the Buster Sword. *Hollander is detained in Shinra's Junon branch office. 2002 1/16 *A force including Zack is dispatched to destroy an AVALANCHE base in Icicle Lodge. With the exception of Zack and the Turks, every member of the unit is annihilated. Early Summer *Lazard disappears, believing that it's only a matter of time before his secret communications with Hollander are exposed. *Zack is ordered on a vacation to Costa del Sol. *Junon and several other places are repeatedly troubled by an outbreak of synchronized attacks. July *Lazard and Hollander are officially announced as being killed in action. *Genesis and his army begin raiding mako reactors in various locations. Approx. 9/23 *Zack, Sephiroth, and Cloud visit the Nibel mako reactor as part of an investigation team. 10/1 Sephiroth burns Nibelheim, then falls into the Nibel mako reactor. *Zack and Cloud are taken as experiment samples. October *Sephiroth, Zack, and the other Nibelheim investigation team members are officially announced as being killed in action. 2003 Summer *Shin-Ra troops raze the village after an alleged terrorist attack on the reactor facility. Subsequently, Corel became the Desert Prison, and the Gold Saucer was built above it. 2006 12/19 *Zack takes the mako poisoned Cloud and escapes from the Shinra Manor. 2007 Early Autumn *Zack settles things with Genesis in the Banora village underground. *Genesis is taken to Deep Ground. End of September *Zack is killed in the wastelands on the outskirts of Midgar. Cloud inherits the Buster Sword and heads toward Midgar. 10/5 *The leader of AVALANCHE is "assassinated". *The Black Aces Are Formed 11/16 *AVALANCHE Reforms, headed by Barret Wallace *JENOVA Escapes from ShinRa Captivity 12/9 *Cloud and the reformed AVALANCHE bomb Mako Reactor 1. 2008 Last Third of January *Cloud and others prevent Sephiroth's ambitions and save the Planet from Meteor. 2010 *Vincent cooperates with the WRO (World Restoration Organization) in order to halt the objectives of Deep Ground and keep the Planet from being destroyed. * "G" awakens in an underground cavern beneath Midgar. 2012 * Governments form, industrial revolution hits Gaia with massive expansions of cities and growths of cities.